culturefandomcom-20200222-history
You Are Everything
"You Are Everything" is a soul song written by Thom Bell and Linda Creed that was originally recorded by the Philadelphia soul group The Stylistics. The Stylistics version An R&B ballad, it was the sixth track from their 1971 debut self-titled album and was released as a single in 1971 and reached #9 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart.class=artist|id=p5549/charts-awards/billboard-singles|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic - Charts & Awards In addition, it also climbed to #10 in the Billboard R&B chart and reached number #24 in the Billboard Easy Listening chart. The Stylistics' recording sold over one million copies globally, earning the band a gold disc The award was presented by the RIAA on January 3, 1972. It was the band's first gold disc. The song was used in two episodes of the TV series The Wonder Years, entitled "Denial" and "Double Double Date". It was also used in a 2002 episode of The King of Queens, called "Business Affairs". The song was featured at a dance in the 2005 comedy, The Ringer. Marvin Gaye and Diana Ross version Another cover was by one-time Motown singing duo, Diana Ross & Marvin Gaye. Released as the second UK single from their Diana & Marvin album, the song reached #5 in the UK Singles Chart in April 1974, and also became the first official Motown single to be awarded with silver disc for sales in excess of 200,000 copies. It also reached #13 on the Dutch charts and #20 on the Irish Singles Chart. It was never released as a single in the U.S. Covers and samples Other artists to have covered the song, or referenced it, over the years include: * In 1973, The Pearls, a 1970s vocal girl duo from Liverpool, were the first artists to chart with this song in the UK, early that year. It was released on the Bell label and reached number 41 in the UK Singles Chart. * In 1991, Rod Stewart included his version on the album Vagabond Heart. * In 1995, Melanie Williams and Joe Roberts enjoyed a UK Top 40 hit with their version of the track, which peaked at number 28. * In 1997, American singer Mary J. Blige samples and interpolates the song on her hit "Everything" from her album Share My World. * In 1997, Canadian singer and actress Deborah Cox sampled "You Are Everything" for her single, "Things Just Ain't the Same" from the soundtrack of the 1997 film Money Talks. * In 1999, rapper Lil' Cease sampled the song on his album The Wonderful World of Cease A Leo, on a song titled "Everything" (feat. 112 (band)). * In 2002, singer Jennifer Lopez sampled the song for her track "The One" on her album This Is Me... Then. * In 2005, singer Vanessa L. Williams performed the song on her cover album titled Everlasting Love. Her version was a hit on the Smooth jazz, Dance and Adult Contemporary charts. * In 2006, former Destiny's Child member LeToya Luckett sampled the song in her hit "Torn". * In 2013, German rapper Eko Fresh sampled the song on the track "Alte Zeit" from his seventh album Eksodus. * Craig David - sampled for "Kinda Girl For Me" from the album Trust Me * Nivea (singer) - sampled for "I Can't Mess With You" from the album Complicated *Usher - sampled for the song titled "Love in This Club, Pt. II" featuring Beyoncé and Lil Wayne, released as a single in 2008 and as part of his album Here I Stand. *Childish Gambino - sampled for Put It In My Video from the 2010 album CULDESAC *Leessang - sampled for "Rush" from the album Leessang of Honey Family References External links * Category:1971 singles Category:1974 singles Category:The Stylistics songs Category:Diana Ross songs Category:Marvin Gaye songs Category:Vanessa Williams songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Vocal duets Category:Songs written by Thom Bell Category:Songs written by Linda Creed Category:1971 songs Category:Avco Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Hal Davis